


DoS+BNHA Crossovers: Drabbles, One Shots, and Word Vomits

by MathIsMagic



Series: DoS Crossover Fic [3]
Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Drabbles, Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen - Freeform, Gen, In this house, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe, and more - Freeform, one shots, spiderman: homecoming - Freeform, we don't like bakugou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathIsMagic/pseuds/MathIsMagic
Summary: Various BNHA crossovers with Dreaming of Sunshine. (Non-YUTS!verses)





	1. Karma!Verse Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreaming of Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53648) by Silver Queen. 



> A lot of these are one-shots within larger verses that were co-written by other DoS Forums members. If you want to read more about them, and our discussions around them, they're nicely organized and linked here:
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180237/141339722/5/#166304726

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first two drabbles are based on a verse where Shikako is Izuku's little sister, and has the power of 'Karma.' You can read it here:
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180237/140553015/240/DoS-Crossover-Plotting#165962919
> 
> In summary, though, Shikako can turn and harm someone has done to a person back on the perpetrator by touching the victim. This is. Very OP and scares a lot of people.

The Heroes Association comes for her, of course. To spirit her away "for her own protection." (To use her. To keep her out of their enemies' hand. Even All Might cannot protest, knowing that the All-For-One power still lurks out there somewhere...)

"My family too."

A tiny foot stamps on the ground, but the Heroes around her are hardly intimidated, incredible quirk or no.

They're the good guys after all. There's no harm to be turned back upon them. Not here.

"Now, now, little one. Your family needs to stay here and live their lives. We'll take you somewhere nice and safe, where you can't be hurt, and they won't be hurt to get to you."

Neither her mother nor Izuku protest - they are not ones to question what the Heroes say is best for her.

"Everyone knows what I would do for them by now. They won't be safe here. And you should know that any harm that comes to my mother or my brother is as good as harm to me. And that you will all be responsible for that."

Small dark eyes harden. The Heroes hesitate.

"My family. Too."

This time, the Heroes agree.

 

XxXxX

 

"That kid's a real piece of work."

"She's gonna end up a villain. Calling it now."

"She's in the custody of the Hero Association now. Surely she can be guided, raised into a real hero-"

"And if there's so much as one slip up, she can turn any perceived slight into a weapon against everyone who came in contact with her. She could destroy us all. We'd be much better off just taking her out now, before she or her power can be used against us."

All Might's characteristic grin strains to remain in place. This whole situation is difficult enough, but to hear his colleagues give up so completely on a  _child-_ Well.

"She has far more restraint than you give her credit for," He reminds them, before they can continue and his own restrain fails him.

"She put half a school in the hospital!"

"And you'll remember that all of the damage done was first heaped upon her defenseless brother. He suffered  _that much_ abuse before she felt compelled to finally step in. Besides," he adds, and here his grin is just a little less strained, "You'll notice she doesn't use her gift for herself. Luckily for you."

All Might nods to his colleague's arm, the same one she had bruised on the child when she first tried to drag her away from her brother.

No, the child was terrifying, and powerful, but she was not a lost cause yet. And if she managed to grow into even half her brother's attitude, or he even a fraction of her power… well.

Those children held great potential, he thinks consideringly. One of them might be exactly what he's looking for.


	2. Push-Pull!Shikako: All Might's Legacy Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I hadn't actually seen the USJ fight when I wrote this, I had only ever read Yesterday Upon the Stairs so I was. Totally guessing. XD

Izuku's about to say something stupid. She just knows it. So she has to say something stupid first.

"You really think you could take down All Might? Puh-leeze. You're just a bunch of trumped-up thugs. I bet I could take all of you down, and I'm only All Might's apprentice!"

And yes, that caught  _all_ of the villain's attention, just like she had hoped. They weren't sure yet, obviously, but they were considering that she was telling the truth, and that their goal here had just changed.

One of the villains nearest her rushes Kako, giving her a chance to convince them.

Strictly speaking, her quirk has nothing to do with her physical strength. But Kako knows how to throw a good punch into a larger opponent's solar plexis, and that's enough to make it  _look_ like she's strong when she uses her quirk to  _push_ the villain's belt buckle away from her, as fast and hard as she can. The man goes flying, impacting the wall with a  _crunch._

And oh, the villains here definitely believe her now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original AN from the forums: I basically started thinking about if Kako had gotten a better version of her mom's power instead of her Hisashi's fire, and how she might use the 'push' to make herself look strong, and the 'pull' to make herself look fast. It's not the most efficient use of her power by far, but eh. It's flashy, when she needs to get people's attention.
> 
> Incidentally, the idea of Kako having her mom's power came about because I started reading this AWESOME fic where Toshinori is actually Izuku's dad, but Izuku doesn't know it because he's mostly stayed away to protect his family from villain's trying to find All Might's weaknesses. I was reading it and thought, "Hah! You think you're worked up into a tizzy over how much trouble Izuku gets into? How much more stressed would he be about Kako? Especially if she pulled that self-sacrificing 'I'm All Might's apprentice!' thing at the USJ like we talked about... but what would her power be? Izuku's quirkless still, because he needs to inherit OFA, so I guess the means Kako has push/pull!"
> 
> Also, I then had this whole thought about things playing out in that one snip - the twins don't know that Toshi/All Might is their dad, and Kako doesn't even know that Toshi/All Might is the same person, and Toshi is so stressed out that his daughter hates his alter-ago, and is wary of his gaunt form, and has no way to bring her around without her getting mad at him too, and no way to tell her the truth now without her and Izuku getting even madder at them...
> 
> This is the fic that birthed my doubly-recursive tangent thought, btw:
> 
> archiveofourown. org/works/11032554/chapters/24589848


	3. Spiderman!Crossover: Piper Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is. Extra recursive. At least 3 levels. It's based on the DoS/Spiderman Homecoming crossover Juno-Nine did here:
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180237/140553015/204/DoS-Crossover-Plotting#164760839
> 
> Worldbuilding discussion and other snips in this verse start here:
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180237/140553015/242/DoS-Crossover-Plotting#166046563
> 
> Basically. Peter and Piper Parker live in the BNHA universe, instead of the MCU.

There must be a mistake in the system that assigns examinees to their Yuuei testing locations, because Piper is pretty sure she and Peter are supposed to be separated and tested individually. She isn't about to complain, though.

Sure, she would probably do okay on her own, against these low-level robots. But, together, with Peter? They're  _unstoppable._

She and Peter have years of teamwork backing them up, and no rivalry pushing them to seek glory over efficiency. No, they each do their jobs without too much thought to 'real kills' versus mere assists, taking out dozens of robots and saving a few of their fellow examinees from harm to boot.

Piper meant to run, when the giant no-point appeared - certainly it's a test of the student's risk analysis capabilities or something? - until she sees the girl in its path, trapped under a piece of rubble. The Heroes wouldn't let someone die in a test, surely? But, mistakes happen, and she can't risk it-

"Peter!" she calls, gesturing to the girl, even as she runs towards the robot. "Get her our from under there! I'll buy you time!"

She started about a block closer to it than Peter is, so she reaches the robot before he reaches the girl. She uses all of her webbing and knotting knowledge to try and tangle it up, and it does slow the giant thing... for a few moments. But still, it creaks forward, ever hungry for the girl and her brother below.

Peter gets the rubble off of the girl, and starts dragging her out of the way, but it's too slow, and Piper's too short on webbing even to make her own escape, much less slow this thing up even more. That's when the other boy appear, launching himself into the sky and knocking the behemoth back away from them all.

And then, he's falling, falling, and Piper only has enough web to try this once and  _man is this going to hurt-_

She stops him from hitting the ground - well, slows him enough for her brother and the gravity-girl to safely grab him, but dislocates both of her shoulders in the process.

Thank god for Recovery Girl, because that really, really did hurt.

XxXxX

A week later, their explosive classmate rails against the strong-punch boy, belittling him as a quirkless loser. She can feel Peter tense beside her, ready to snap at the boy, but she stops him.

"They haven't realized yet," she murmurs to him, "And the longer it takes them, the stupider he's going to feel. Let this go, for now. At least until I get a chance to grind him into the dust a few times."

Peter sighs, anger flowing away. "You know, this is why the neighborhood delinquents think  _you're_ the scary one."


End file.
